Kim Family Series :: Never Ending Road
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Yesung si anak kedua sering banget patah hati. Kali ini ia jatuh cinta pada Jung Nari, yeojya imut dikelasnya. Nari juga kelihatan mencintainya. Tapi Shindong sahabatnya, juga Wookie adiknya nggak pernah menyemangatinya mengejar Nari. Kenapa? RnR, plis..


**KIM FAMILY SERIES

* * *

**

Cast ::

**Kim Young Woon as Appa**

**Kim Jung Soo as Umma**

**Kim Heechul as 1****st**** Daughter**

**Kim Yesung as 1****st**** Son**

**Kim Ryeowook as 2****nd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kibum as 3****rd**** Daughter**

**Kim Kyuhyun as 2****nd**** Son**

Figur ::

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Jung Nari

* * *

**

**Second Story ::**

**Never Ending Road**

Pov :: Kim Yesung

" Oppa! Bekalmu!" Wookie masuk kedalam kelasku setengah berlari sambil membawakan kotak bekal berukuran sedang.

" Ah, Wookie.. Kan sudah kubilang aku nggak perlu bekal makan siang." Umpatku.

Namun yeojya imut itu nggak perduli. Ia melotot menatapku sambil menjatuhkan kotak bekal itu di atas mejaku. " Ini perintah umma. Oppa suka kelaparan karena nggak mau bawa bekal tahu!" Omelnya.

Ah, gayanya benar- benar kayak umma. Dasar..

Sebelum aku membalas kata- kata adikku itu, seorang yeojya imut masuk kedalam kelasku membuyarkan pikiranku. Jung Nari, si primadona sekolah ini. Yeojya paling cantik, imur dan pintar seangkatan denganku. Belakangan hari ini, aku terus memperhatinannya.

" Oppa?" Wookie menepuk kepalaku kesal.

" Eh, nae?" Aku buru- buru menatapnya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Nari lagi.

" Oppa!" Kali ini Wookie setengah menjerit.

" Apaan, sih?"

Wookie menatapku kesal. " Lakukan sesukamu saja! Terus saja pandangi gadis itu!" Serunya gusar sambil meninggalkanku keluar kelas.

Ah, dasar manja..

Kenapa sih dia suka kesal nggak jelas begitu. Aku langsung melangkah keluar kelas untuk menyusul Wookie. Langkah yeojya itu pendek, aku tentu bisa mengejarnya dengan amat sangat mudah.

" Wookie.." Kuraih bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Dia menunduk, nggak berniat menatapku.

" Mian.. Baiklah, bekalnya nanti kuhabiskan, deh.. Gomawo, ya.." Aku menepuk- nepuk kepalanya lembut.

Wookie menengadah menatapku kali ini sambil tersenyum. " Baiklah.." Ucapnya manis. " Sampai nanti, oppa." Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Kutatap dia yang semakin jauh. Aku nggak suka kalau dia ngambek. Setidaknya dia sudah baikkan. Bagaimanapun juga dia adikku, kan?

Semua siswa disekolah kami tahu, kami anak keluarga Kim nggak memiliki hubungan darah dan diadopsi appa dan umma dari panti asuhan. Banyak anak yang mencela kami, tapi aku nggak perduli. Nggak memiliki hubungan darah bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Aku sebagai anak laki- laki tertua, akan melindungi kakak perempuanku dan adik- adikku!

Maju Yesung!

" Yesung! Cepat masuk kedalam kelas!" Teguran dari guru wali kelasku menyadarkanku kalau sudah bel masuk. Aku langsung kabur masuk kedalam kelasku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eh, Wookie.. Menurutmu aku cocok nggak dengan Nari?" Gumamku saat aku dan Wookie berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sedangkan Wookie memilih menungguku pulang setelah kegiatan klub. Padahal aku sudah kelas tiga, tapi masih harus ikut ngumpul kalau ada rapat di klub sepak bola. Merepotkan saja..

Wookie hanya berdendang kecil. Apa dia nggak dengar omonganku?

" Kau dengar nggak, Wookie?" Tanyaku lagi. " Aku cocok nggak sama Nari?"

Dia masih nggak menjawab.

" Wookie!" Kutarik wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku memaksanya menatap wajahnku. " Lihat aku, dong.."

Dia menatapku bête. Kenapa lagi? Aku salah lagi?

" Yesung oppa nggak cocok buat Nari-ya." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Maksudmu?" Kulepas wajahnya dan menatap seluruh tubuhku dari bawah. " Aku keren kok. Nggak jelek- jelek amat. Kenapa nggak cocok?"

" Nari-ya terlalu sempurna untukmu. Dia itu cantik, imut, baik, pintar. Sedangkan oppa." Wookie menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Aku melotot dan kucubit pipinya yang chubby itu kencang.

" Aww! Oppa! Sakiit!"

" Tadi bilang apa, heh? Berarti aku nggak keren, kan? Hayo bilang kalo berani!" Tantangku sambil mencubitnya lebih kencang dengan gemas.

" Mian.. Oke.. Oke.. Oppa keren!" Serunya mengalah.

Kulepas wajahnya. Wajahnya merah. Aku langsung tersenyum bangga. " Nah, kalau begitu kan enak aku mendengarnya." Aku langsung menepuk kepalanya. " Aku sih yakin kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Nari."

" Ah, suka- suka oppa sajalah." Balas Wookie nggak perduli.

Kami sampai di rumah.

Wookie langsung melangkah menuju dapur sedangkan aku melangkah naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarku. Kyuhyun sudah menungguku di dalam kamarku. Aku melempar tasku ke meja dan menatapnya yang sedang asyik main PSP.

" Ngapain kau disini?"

Dia menatapku. " Hyung udah pulang toh.. Aku punya berita bagus, nih!" Ia duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurku.

Aku duduk di kursi belajarku dan menatapnya serius. " Tentang Nari, kan?"

Ia mengangguk cepat.

Aku suka minta tolong pada Kyuhyun untuk mencari informasi tentang Nari. Dia itu punya banyak koneksi di sekolah. Ditakuti banyak orang karena dapat julukan king of evil. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena banyak orang yang sudah jadi korban keisengannya.

Kalau untuk hal mencari informasi, dia dongsaeng terbaik!

" Kudengar Jung Nari sedang menyukai seseorang, lho."

Mataku membulat. " Benar? Kau tahu darimana?"

" Aku ngobrol dengan seorang namja yang pernah nembak dia. Katanya Nari beralasan ada orang yang dia suka."

" Kau tahu orangnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. " Pastinya, dia teman sekelasnya. Dengan kata lain teman sekelasmu juga."

Aku berdiri. " Beneran, nih? Apa aku orangnya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. " Hyung, jangan kepedean dulu, dong! Memangnya siswa namja dikelasmu hanya kau doang! Ada lima belas namja, lho!"

" Kok kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. " Aku ini Kyuhyun." Jawabnya sok sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah keluar kamarku. " Oke, satu info artinya seribu won. Besok, ya.."

Kutatap Kyuhyun bête. " Dasar kau ini!" Aku menarik buku.

Sebelum aku melemparnya, Kyuhyun langsung kabur menutup pintu kamarku sambil tertawa senang dan berteriak- teriak seribu won dengan senang. Sikapnya kadang kayak anak kecil. Dasar si bungsu..

Lalu.. Nari suka pada seseorang dikelasku? Siapa dia? Benar kata Kyu, ada lima belas namja dikelas. Dari lima belas itu..

Kemunkinannya satu banding lima lima belas, nih.. Susah juga..

Oke, Yesung! Kau harus bisa mendapatkan Nari!

" Oppa.." Wookie masuk kedalam kamarku.

Kutatap adik kesayanganku itu sambil tersenyum senang. " Wookie!" Aku berlari memeluknya. " Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan Nari!"

" Eh, Apaan, sih? Oppa! Lepas!" Wookie meronta- ronta.

Aku melepasnya dan menatapnya senang. " Wookie.. Aku senang. Katanya Nari suka sama seseorang dikelasku. Itu artinya ada kemungkinan aku orangnya."

Wookie menatapku bête seperti biasanya. " Jangan terlalu berharap oppa."

" Kau itu nggak pernah memberikan tanggapan yang positif, ya!"

Wookie menatapku sambil tersenyum datar. " Kan sudah kubilang, sesukamu saja. Cepat turun, umma memanggilmu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Dasar Wookie itu.. Dia nggak ngerti perasaanku karena belum pernah jatuh cinta, kan? Payah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Yesung!" Shindong, temanku menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi kosong disebelahku. Dan saat bersamaan kudengar suara bom! Haha.. Nggak separah itu, sih.. Tapi tubuh besarnya itu menimbulkan suara yang besar.

Aku menatap temanku senang. " Heyo, Shindong.. Aku punya berita bagus, lho!"

Shindong menatapku semangat. " Apa? Apa? Ada menu baru di kantin sekolah kita? Ada kupon makan gratis di café?"

Oh, ya ampun! Cuma makanankah yan ada didalam otaknya?

" Bukan, babo… Ini tentang Jung Nari!" Suaraku merendah saat mengucapkan nama Nari.

Tatapan mata Shindong berubah. " Ah, kukira soal makanan. Memang kenapa dengan Nari?" ia menoleh kearah Nari yang duduk di depan.

" Kau tahu, dia sedang menyukai seseorang yang ada dikelas kita, lho."

Shindong menatapku. " Tau dari mana?"

" Kyu yang mencari informasi ini." Aku menatap kearah Nari sambil tersenyum. " Aku punya kesempatan kalau begitu. Aku akan mendapatkannya."

" Kau benar- benar menyukai Nari, heh?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku sangat menyukai gadis itu tentunya.

" Kau selalu bilang begitu. Dulu Moon GeunYoung. Dan saat tahu dia pacaran sama Jang GeunSuk, kau langsung menyerah. Lalu kau jatuh cinta pada Go HyeSun, eh ternyata dia udah pacaran sama si Lee Minho. Lalu beralih ke si imut Kim SoEun. Eh patah hati lagi gara- gara SoEun nerima si Kimbum. Nah, sekarang Nari. Aku yakin kau akan patah hati lagi.."

Aku menatap sahabatku itu kesal. Omongannya sama saja kayak Wookie. Nggak memberikanku semangat sama sekali. " Tapi kan belum tentu. Lagipula dia sedang naksir seseorang dikelas ini, kan? Siapa tahu itu aku?" Belaku.

Aku tahu selama ini aku memang sial dalam urusan cinta. Tapi aku nggak akan pernah menyesal. Perjalanan cintaku masih akan terus berlanjut sampai aku menemukan cinta sejatiku.

" Yah, aku sih hanya memberitahukannya padamu saja." Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nari. " Pokoknya jangan menyesal saja nanti."

" Memangnya kenapa?" Kutatap Shindon penasaran.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Yesung, Shindong." Tiba- tiba Nari sudah berada disamping kami berdua sambil tersenyum manis.

Yah, ampun… Dia memang sangat cantik.

" Nae?" Tanya Shindong.

" Hmm.. Besok kita bertiga kebagian piket kebun. Kalian bisa nggak?" Tanyanya lembut.

Oh, iya.. Nari kan ketua kebersihan di kelasku. Aku bisa bersamanya!

" Tentu aku bisa!" Seruku cepat dengan semangat. Aku menatap Shindong. " Kau juga bisa kan, Shindong?"

Dia mengangguk malas. " Malas juga, sih.. Kan sudah siswa kelas tiga. Tapi baiklah.."

Nari langsung tersenyum sangat manis. " Baiklah.. Mohon kerja samanya, ya.." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursi kami berdua.

" Shindong!" Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Shindong senang. " Aku bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah."

" Lepaskan aku, Yesung.." Erangnya kesal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Wookie!" Aku menerobos masuk kedalam kamar donsaengku itu.

" Hyaa! Jangan masuk!" Jerit Wookie panik.

Namun aku langsung membeku saat melihat adik perempuanku itu sedan ganti baju. Huwaa! Apa- apaan aku ini? Aku nggak boleh melihatnya! Gimanapun juga, dia itu yeojya dan aku namja!

" Mian!" Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarnya spontan.

Aakh, kurasakan wajahku memanas. Apa yang tadi kulihat, ya? Wookie sedang ganti baju? Aagh.. Aku nggak boleh melihatnya, dia kan yeojya. Dia adikku. Jantungku berdegup keras dan sosok Wookie tadi masih kuingat.

Huwaaa! Buang jauh- jauh pikiran itu Yesung.

" Hayo, sedang apa didepan kamar Wookie?" Bisikan Heechul eonnie tiba- tiba membuatku kaget. " Ngintip, ya? Kok tadi Wookie ngejerit?"

Aku menatap eonnie-ku panik. " Nggak, kok! Siapa yang mengintip siapa, sih?" Aku ngak mengintip, kok. Tadi kan hanya kesalahan kecil.

" Kok Wookie ngejerit? Kamarku kan tepat disebelahnya. Jangan bohong kamu!" Heechul eonnie melotot.

" Eonnie.. Aku nggak apa- apa, kok!" Wookie langsung keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dia sudah rapih rupanya.

Heechul eonnie menatap Wookie curiga lalu menatapku lagi. " Ya sudah.. Tapi kalau si kepala besar ini mengganggumu bilang padaku."

Wookie mengangguk dan Heechul eonnie pun pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Aku menatap Wookie dan dia menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat masih tenang.

" Yang tadi.. Mian, ya.."

Wookie menatapku. " Nggak masalah. Lalu, ada apa?"

Aku baru ingat apa tujuanku menemui adikku itu. " Kau tahu, besok aku dan Nari akan menjadi petugas kebersihan kebun!" Seruku semangat.

" Hanya berdua?"

Aku menggeleng. " Bertiga dengan Shindong." Jawabku.

Dia tertawa. " Aku kira berdua." Balasnya. " Oppa kelihatan senang banget. Jadi kesini hanya untuk bilang begitu?"

" Habisnya kau yang paling nggak yakin kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Nari. Jadi akan kubuktikan kepadamu kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Nari kali ini."

Wookie geleng- geleng sambil tertawa. " Sesukamu saja. Kan sudah kubilang." Wookie sudah melangkah masuk kekamarnya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya rapat, ia menatapku sambil tersenyum iseng. " Semangat, oppa.. Aku mendukungmu."

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Wookie menyemangatiku? Oke!

" Aku pasti akan menceritakan semua padamu, Wookie.." Balasku penuh semangat.

Aku langsung berlari kekamarku di lantai dua rumah kami. Kututup pintu kamarku rapat- rapat sambil menggenggam ponselku. Aku mencari nama Nari.

Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor ponsel yeojya itu sejak lama. Tapi aku nggak berani menghubunginya. Aku terlalu malu. Waktu aku menyukai GeunYoung, HyeSun dan SoEun juga begitu. Aku berhasil dapat nomor ponsel mereka, tapi aku nggak berani memulai pembicaraan.

Sekarang aku harus berani!

Kusentuh namanya. Dan mencoba menghubunginya. Sebentar kutunggu jawabannya.

Ah, nadanya sibuk! Dia sedang telepon- teleponan dengan siapa, ya? Orang yang dia suka? Atau temannya? Ah, aku jadi penasaran.

Kucoba sekali lagi menghubungi yeojya imut itu.

Tersambung!

" Yeoboseyo.." Kudengar suara imutnya dari seberang ponselku.

" Ah, Nari-ya.. Ini aku Yesung.." Ucapku mencoba senormal mungkin. Aku nggak mau dia mendengarku gugup kalau bicara dengannya. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

" Ah, Yesung.. Waeyo?" Tanyanya ramah. " Aku nggak tahu kalau kau tahu nomor ponselku."

" Kau lupa? Kan dulu aku pernah memintanya." Dustaku. Sejujurnya aku dapat nomornya dari Shindong. Nggak masalahkan kalau aku berbohong?

" Wah, yang benar? Aku lupa." Ia tertawa kecil.

Suaranya jernih. Aku suka itu.

" Lalu, ada apa, ya? Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng. " Andwae.. Aku hanya mau bertanya padamu."

" Bertanya apa?"

" Besok kan kita bertiga tugas kebun, kok bisa, sih? Bukannya siswa kelas tiga nggak harus melakukan hal itu?" Peryanyaan konyol Yesung! Dasar kau super babo!

Kudengar ia bergumam. " Kau benar. Tadinya aku juga nggak mau. Tapi Songsaengnim bilang nggak ada yang mau bertugas untuk besok. Jadi dia minta tolong padaku."

" Minta tolong padamu? Jadi kau yang memilih?"

" Yupz. Aku memilihmu dan Shindong untuk menjadi rekanku." Jawabnya polos.

Kurasakan sebuah getaran hebat menyerangku. Aku merasa ingin menjerit. Aku senang. Bahagia. Berbunga- bunga. Dia sengaja memilihku dan Shindong? Itu berarti dia memang memiliki perasaan padaku, kan?

Aku akan mujur kali ini!

" Kau serius?" Tanyaku masih nggak percaya.

" Serius tentang apa?"

" Kau serius memilihku dan Shindong?" Ulangku.

Nari tertawa. " Yah, tentulah. Karena itu mohon bantuannya, Yesung.." Ucapnya.

Aku nggak bisa berhenti tersenyum. " Oke, Nari-ya.. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untu membantumu. Kita lakukan yang terbaik, ya!"

" Yesung.. Kita kan hanya menjadi petugas kebersihan!" Tawanya lagi.

" Ah, terserahlah. Oke. Sampai besok, Nari-ya.. Selamat malam." Ucapku.

" Malam." Balas Nari sambil menutup teleponnya.

Aku langsung menutup ponselku dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku dengan sangat bahagia! Nari.. Apa tebakanku benar? Kau mencintaiku, kan? Itu benar, kan? Aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku bangun terlalu pagi. Daripada terus berbaring di kamar, lebih baik turun. Kali aja aku bisa nyicipin sedikit masakan umma yang sangat enak itu.

Aku baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam dapur tapi aku langsung berhenti saat melihat umma dan appa sedang berciuman mesra. Woow.. Ini bukan tontonan untuk anak- anak, kan? Masa ngeliat orang tuanya mesra- mesraan begitu.

Umma tersentak saat melihatku diambang dapur. Ia menarik dirinya menjauh dari appa dengan wajah memerah. " Chagiya.. Kau sudah bangun?" Tegurnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Aku meringis. " Duh, maaf mengganggu umma dan appa, ya.." Aku langsung melangkah mendekati mereka. " Untung aku yang lihat, kalau si usil Kyu, mulutnya pasti rewel."

Appa tertawa pelan. " Kyu pasti akan rusuh." Imbuhnya sambil memilih duduk dikursi makan dan meminum arak beras.

" Appa.. Pagi- pagi udah minum arak." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah stew yang dimasak umma pagi ini. Harum sekali masakan umma-ku itu. " Kayaknya enak, nih.." Kucolek sedikit bumbunya dan menjilatnya. " Enak umma. Top, lah!"

Umma tertawa. " Jangan mengganggu. Sana duduk saja."

Aku menurut dan duduk didekat appa.

" Tumben bangun pagi. Ada apa?" Tanya appa sambil mulai membuka koran pagi yang sudah dipegangnya.

Aku hanya meringis. Aku nggak mungkin cerita pada umma dan appa tentang perasaanku, kan? Aku kan namja. Jarang sekali ada namja yang curhat pada orang tuanya. Aku bukan namja yang manja pada orang tuaku.

" Kenapa senyum- senyum sendiri?" Tanya appa semakin penasaran.

" Nggak, kok.. Aku hanya sedang senang." Jawabku cepat.

Nggak lama kemudian, Wookie bergegas masuk kedalam kamar dan mulai membantu umma menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Lalu disusul oleh Kibum dan Heechul eonnie. Dan Kyu orang terakhir yang masuk kedalam dapur plus ruang makan itu.

Aku sudah nggak sabar menunggu hari ini tiba. Aku bisa bersama Nari hampir seharian penuh. Dan ini sangat amazing! Aku senang! Senang! Nggak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatku sedih. Meski hujan badai sekalipun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Annyeong, Shindong!" Kupeluk Shindong dari belakang dengan semangat.

Shindong langsung meronta panik. " Apaan, sih? Lepas Yesung!" Serunya kesal.

Aku langsung duduk dikursiku masih sambil tersenyum senang.

Shindong mendelik menatapku. " Kau ini senang banget, ya? Pasti karena tugas hari ini. Kalau aku sih malas banget." Runtuknya bête sambil menopang dagu.

Aku masih cengar- cengir menatap sahabatku itu. " Aku kan nggak sama denganmu Shin DongHee. Aku orang yang selalu bersemangat."

" Semangat apanya? Itu kan hanya karena Nari." Balasnya sinis.

" Nggak apa- apa, kan?" Aku menatap kearah Nari yan baru masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung melangkah menuju kearahku dan Shindong.

" Pagi." Sapanya riang.

" Heyo.." Balasku ramah. Aku melirik kearah Shindong yang hanya tersenyum menatap Nari. Dia kelihatannya nggak tertarik lebih jauh dengan gadis mungil nan cantik ini. Berbeda sekali denganku.

" Ah, aku bawa bekal untuk kita bertiga, lho.. Nanti kita makan siang bareng, ya?" Ajaknya riang.

Ini memang hari terindah untukku!

" Waah.. Pasti masakanmu enak banget, ya.." Pujiku.

Shindong tertawa. " Paling- paling umma-mu yang masak ya, Nari?" Godanya.

Nari menatap Shindong sambil cemberut lucu. " Jangan begitu, dong.. Yang penting kan aku bawa bekal seperti yang aku bilang."

Aku terdiam. " Lho, kapan memangnya kalian bicara soal bekal? Kok aku nggak tahu?"

" Nggak, kok.. Nari hanya asal. Habisnya dia kan nggak pintar masak, jadi aku asal tebak. Sepertinya masih enakan masakan adikmu yang anggota klub memasak." Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya. " Ngomong- ngomong, mana Wookie? Biasanya dia datang kesini bawa bekal."

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin dia sedang malas membawakan bekal. Nggak masalah lagipula, kan ada bekal bawaan Nari." Kutatap Nari lagi sambil tersenyum.

Nari balas tersenyum senang. " Oke. Sampai nanti siang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah kursinya di depan kelas.

" Kau benar- benar senang, ya? Aku sih memilih masakan adik perempuanmu itu daripada masakan Nari."

" Memangnya kau pernah mencoba masakan Nari?"

Shindong menggeleng. " Dari yang kudengar Nari itu nggak jago masak. Kalau masak pasti rasanya unik. Jadi aku berani bilang begitu. Ah, kuharap itu memang masakan umma-nya." Shindong tertawa jahil sambil menatap lurus kearah Nari.

Aku ikut menatap Nari. Kenapa Shindong berkata dan bersikap seperti itu, sih? Membuatku penasaran saja. Apa dia memang mengenal Nari lebih dari yang aku tahu? Tapi kapan? Aku bahkan nggak pernah melihat mereka ngobrol banyak disekolah.

Eh, tapi.. Aku dapat nomor ponsel Nari kan dari Shindong. Dia dapat dari mana? Apa tanpa sepengetahuanku dia suka menghubungi Nari?

Ah, jangan bodoh Yesung.. Itu nggak mungkin..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku baru saja akan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Nari dan Shindong. Wookie sudah hampir masuk ke dalam kelasku.

" Oppa? Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

Aku menatap Shindong dan Nari. " Duluan saja, nanti kususul." Ucapku.

Keduanya mengangguk dan meninggalkanku dan Wookie yang masih berdiri di depan kelas. Kutatap Wookie gemas. " Ada apa? Aku baru mau makan siang dengan Nari dan Shindong, nih.."

Wookie menatapku. " Aku baru saja mau memberikan bekal untuk oppa. Ia menunjukkan dua kotak bekal ditangannya. " Satu lagi untuk Kyuhyunie. Dia lupa membawa bekalnya."

" Wookie…" Kusentuh pundak adikku itu gemas. " Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan mati kalau telat makan siang. Jadi kamu nggak perlu repot- repot begini. Kyu juga begitu, kok."

" Kyu nggak pernah marah kalau kubawakan makan siang." Belanya cemberut.

" Aku nggak marah, Wookie.. Aku kan hanya minta tolong agar kamu jangan terlalu kelewat perhatian kepadaku. Taruhlah perhatian pada namja disekitarmu. Banyak namja yang suka padamu, lho. Tapi kamu nggak sadar karena sibuk mengurusiku atau Kyuhyun."

Wookie menatapku nggak terima. " Apa salah kalau aku memperhatikan saudaraku?"

Aku menggeleng. " Bukannya salah. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau melihat kedunia lain disekitarmu. Jangan terlalu fokus padaku atau Kyu. Atau mungkin Kibum karena sekarang kita semua satu sekolah."

Wookie menatapku kesal. " Aku nggak perduli, ah. Sekarang oppa mau nggak bekal ini?" Tanyanya kasar.

Kutatap bekal itu ragu. " Nari.. Sudah membuatkan bekal untukku dan Shindong."

" Oh. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang- senang. Maaf deh kalau aku mengganggu." Ucapnya ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. " Oppa pasti lebih ingin memakan bekal buatan dia daripada buatanku, kan?" Gerutunya lagi.

" Wookie! Tunggu dulu! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

" Lakukan saja sesukamu!" Serunya lagi tak mau kalah dan menambah kecepatan kakinya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Ah, kenapa sih dia kelewat sensitive banget jadi orang. Kan aku yang susah jadinya. Aku ini sudah kelas tiga SMA, masa masih dibawakan bekal makan siang oleh adik sendiri? Aku bukannya nggak mau Wookie memperhatikanku. Aku hanya mau ia mencoba melihat namja lain disekitarnya. Bukannya itu lebih berguna untuknya?

Sudahlah! Aku sudah ditunggu Nari dan Shindong! Masalah dengan Wookie nanti saja kuselesaikannya!

Aku langsung berlari kearah kebun sekolah. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai disana. Nari dan Shindong sudah duduk bersandar ditembok sambil mulai makan siang.

" Ah, mianhaeyo, Nari-ya.. Shindong.." Aku duduk disamping Shindong.

" Nggak usah buru- buru banget, Yesung. Masih banyak makanan disini untukmu." Goda Shindong sambil memasukkan kue dadar gulung kedalam mutunya dan mengunyahnya.

" Silahkan.." Nari menyodorkan kotak bekalnya kearahku.

" Gomawoyo.." Kuambil sepotong dadar gulung dan memakannya. Rasanya sedikit unik sih.. Yah, kuakui masih lebih enak masakan Wookie daripada ini. Tapi kalau ingat ini buatan Nari rasanya jadi enak.

" Gimana? Itu buatanku asli, lho." Nari menatapku serius dengan mata polosnya.

Aku tersenyum. " Enak." Pujiku sambil mengacungkan jempolku kearahnya.

Nari langsung tertawa dan memukul Shindong. " Tuh kan Yesung aja suka. Berarti lidahmu saja yang aneh, Shindong.."

Shindong menatapnya bête. " Paling juga Yesung bohong." Ia menatapku. " Ayo bilang aja yang sejujurnya."

Aku menggeleng. " Memang enak, kok!" Kuambil satu dadar gulung lagi dan memakannya. Habisnya rasa uniknya itu yang memberikanku kesan lain. Belum lagi yang buat itu Nari. Jadi lebih enak, lah..

Shindong mendelik kesal sedangkan Nari tertawa senang mendengar pengakuanku. Aku senang kalau pujianku bisa membuat Nari tertawa senang begitu. Aku pasti dengan senang hati akan terus memujinya.

Yah, setidaknya untuk sementara masalah dengan Wookie bisa kulupakan meski untuk sejenak.

" Ayo cepat habiskan. Kita kan harus bekerja setelah ini." Ucap Shindong sambil memakan satu dadar lagi dengan lahap.

" Tadi katanya nggak enak. Kok dimanak terus." Sindirku geli melihat kelakuan Shindong yang memang nggak bisa diam kalau sudah melihat makanan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Tadi memang sangat menyenangkan.." Ucapku ditelepon saat menghubungi Nari malam harinya. Rasanya bersama seharian tadi masih belum cukup untukku, jadi kuputuskan untuk meneleponnya lagi.

" Shindong menghabiskan bekalku, kan? Dia pasti suka dengan masakanku." Kudengar tawa Nari disebrang sana.

Aku ikut tertawa. " Dia itu kalau sudah melihat makanan pasti kalap, deh. Enak nggak enak pasti dihabiskan."

Nari tertawa lebih kencang. " Benar. Shindong kan memang tukang makan." Tambahnya lagi. " Yesung, bagaimana kalau besok aku buat bekal lagi?" Tawarnya.

Woow.. Ini hebat! Kami bisa bersama lagi?

" Ah, apa nggak merepotkanmu?" Tanyaku sok.

Nari tertawa lagi. " Tentu nggak. Baiklah. Besok aku akan membuat bekal lagi, ya.. Kita bisa makan bertiga lagi. Kali ini akan kubuat Shindong bilang masakanku itu enak." Lanjutnya semangat.

" Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan sangat senang." Balasku.

Nari tertawa pelan.

" Ah, Nari-ya.."

" Nae?"

" Besok, aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu, ya.. Jadi pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu aku."

" Memang mau bilang apa? Sekarang saja."

Aku tersenyum. " Aku maunya besok. Jadi sabar aja, deh." Balasku.

Wookie menyembulkan kepalanya masuk kekamarku. " Makan malam siap. Umma menyuruhmu segera turun." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. " Oke, Nari-ya.. Sampai besok." Ucapku sambil menutup teleponku begitu Nari membalas salamku. Aku langsung berjalan keluar kamar.

Wookie berjalan disampingku tanpa bicara apapun. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bawel menasehatiku. Dia pasti masih marah gara- gara tadi disekolah.

" Masih ngambek, ya?" Godaku sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

Wookie mengelak. " Siapa yang ngambek? Nggak tuh."

Aku tertawa melihat kelakukannya yang kekanak- kanakkan. " Mian, Wookie.. Besok- besok, aku pasti akan memakan bekal pemberianmu tanpa rewel, deh.." Janjiku seserius mungkin.

Wookie melirik kearahku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menuruni tangga mendahuluiku.

" Bagaimana dengan bekal yang punyaku tadi?"

" Kyu yang habiskan." Jawabnya lagi. Ia berdiri ditengah anak tangga dan mendongkak menatapku diatasnya. " Jadi, besok oppa mau menyatakan semuanya pada Nari-sshi?"

Aku mengangguk. " Semoga besok hari keberuntunganku."

Wookie menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. " Yah, kuharap seperti itu. Selamat berjuang, deh." Balasnya sambil melanjutkan menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Kenapa sih raut wajahnya seperti itu? Dia memang serius menyemangatiku atau apa, sih? Dasar aneh.. Yah, tapi bagaimanapun juga.. Dia itu justru adik kesayanganku. Karena dia yang paling perhatian padaku dibanding saudara- saudaraku yang lain.

Dia kadang seperti umma kedua untukku.

Ah, sudahlah Yesung.. Pikirkan untuk besok saja. Kau harus bicara pada Nari. Aku nggak mau perasaan ini berakhir seperti perasaanku yang lain dulu. Aku nggak mau lagi kalah sebelum berperang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Apa kau yakin akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Nari hari ini?" Shindong menatapku ragu lalu menatap kearah Nari yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman- teman yeojya-nya. Shindong menatapku lagi. " Serius?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Nggak ada yang membuatku ragu. " Aku bener- bener serius, lho. Aku akan menyatakannya nanti sepulang sekolah. Ini pasti jadi hari terbaikku."

" Apa kau serius kalau Nari itu menyukaimu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Aku hanya berani bertaruh dalam dua kemungkinan." Jawabku mantap.

" Apa aja tuh?"

" Satu, Nari memang menyukaiku dan akan menerimaku. Dua, Nari menolakku tapi masih ada harapan untukku." Jawabku semakin mantap. Ya, sekalipun Nari menolakku, aku masih punya kesempatan mendapatkannya. Toh Nari masih belum punya pacar.

Shindong menatapku ragu. " Jangan terlalu yakin, Yesung.."

" Kau nggak usah bicara seperti Wookie, deh.. Apa nggak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mendukung perasaanku pada Nari? Kalian semua ini belum pernah jatuh cinta, ya?" Kutatap Shindon bête.

Shindong terlihat tersenyum dipaksakan. " Bukan begitu juga. Aku kan hanya nggak mau kau terlalu sedih nantinya kalau Nari menolakmu."

" Kok kau yakin sekali Nari akan menolakku?"

Shindong mengangkat bahu, enggan memberi jawaban yang pasti. " Itu hanya tebakanku saja, kok.. Aku mungkin akan terima kalau ternyata Nari menyukaimu juga. Tapi kalau dia menolakmu, kau jadi nggak terlalu kaget kan?" Ia tersenyum menggodaku.

" Kau ini nggak bisa diajak curhat!" Kupukul lengan gemuk Shindong sambil menatap kearah Nari. Kalau dia memang nggak menyukaiku, kan nggak mungkin dia menjadikanku partnernya. Aku dan Shindong.

Kutatap Shindong yang sibuk memainkan pensil mekaniknya.

Aku dan Shindong? Tunggu dulu, deh.. Shindong kan juga namja di kelasku.. Apa sebenarnya kemungkinannya bukan satu banding lima belas. Tapi satu banding satu. Aku dan Shindong.. ?

Ah, itu nggak mungkin! Nari nggak mungkin menyukai Shindong!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nari berdiri dihadapanku dengan sedikit gelisah. " Ada apa sebenarnya, Yesung? Kok aku jadi nggak enak begini, ya.." Gumamnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Kutatap dia lekat- lekat. " Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu."

" Apa?" Ia menatapku dengan mata polosnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku meski nggak gatal. Jantungku berdegup keras. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhadapan begini dengan yeojya. Gugup juga, sih.. Yah mau gimana lagi? Habis biasanya cintaku musnah sebelum aku menyatakannya, sih..

" Ngg… Nari.. Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Apa begitu cara menyatakan cinta, ya?

Nari melotot tak percaya menatapku. " Ye-Yesung? Kau bercanda?"

Aku menatapnya serius. " Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu. Memang belum cukup lama, tapi aku serius menyukaimu. Jadi.."

" Ah, kurasa ada yang salah." Nari memotong ucapanku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. " Salah apanya?"

Nari menatapku semakin bingung. " Ini salah. Kau nggak mungkin menyukaiku, Yesung. Nggak boleh." Ulangnya tegas.

Nggak boleh? Memang kenapa? Aku nggak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

" Maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Nari mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku. Ia semakin gelisah. " Ah, payah.. Kukira kau tahu.. Jadi ternyata kau juga nggak tahu. Aku salah.. Aduuh.,. Gimana, nih.."

" Nari, sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

Nari menatapku nggak enak hati. " Yesung, aku kira kau tahu kalau aku sebenarnya berpacaran dengan Shindong. Jadi kuajak kau untuk menjadi partner kerjaku dengan Shindong." Ucapnya cepat dan jelas.

Pengakuan itu membuatku terbelalak menatapnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? Dia pacaran dengan Shindong? Shindong temanku?

" Kau bercanda.. Kau pacaran dengan Shindong!" Seruku tak percaya. Aku harap ini semua bohong.

Nari semakin gelisah. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Yesung.. Aku benar- benar nggak tahu kalau kau belum tahu rahasia ini."

" Tunggu!" Sergahku.

Nari menatapku.

" Kau.. Pacaran dengan Shindong? Sejak kapan?"

" Yesung." Kudengar suara Shindong dari balik gedung sekolah. Aku menatap Shindong yang berjalan mendekati kami berdua nggak percaya. Apa ini semua benar?

Shindong menatapku merasa bersalah. " Mian.. Sebenarnya kami sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi kami merahasiakan semuanya. Aku nggak mau mereka menjelek- jelekkan Nari karena menerimaku." Shindong menunduk.

Kutatap sahabatku nggak percaya. " Jadi, itu benar?" Aku menatap Nari lagi. Aargh! Apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Mendekati pacar sahabatku sendiri? Kau gila Yesung!

" Yesung, mianhae.. Sumpah aku nggak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu." Ucap Shindong lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku masih berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang sudah hampir kacau ini. Aku nyaris merebut pacar Shindong? Tapi aku kan nggak tahu! Pantas saja Shindong selalu menyuruhku menyerah. Pantas saja Nari suka membicarakan tentang Shindong.

Ini semua kebodohanku atau..

Kutatap Shindong. Apa aku seharusnya marah padanya? Tapi dia kan temanku!

" Yesung, kau boleh marah padaku. Ini memang salahku. Aku benar- benar minta maaf telah menutupi ini semua darimu." Sesal Shindong lagi.

Aku masih diam. Lalu kurasakan Nari menarik lengak kemejaku. Aku menatapnya yang nyaris menangis.

" Kumohon jangan membenci Shindong. Dia sangat mengerti perasaanmu, karena itu ia membiarkanku dekat denganmu sebagai teman. Aku nggak mau kau berpikir buruk tentang Shindong, Yesung.."

Aku berpikir buruk? Harusnya begitu. Hatiku sakit, tapi aku nggak merasa sedih.

Aku langsung menggeleng. " Ah, gimana, ya.. Aku seharusnya marah.. Jujur saja aku merasa sakit hati. Tapi.." Aku menatap Shindong yang menatapku penuh penyesalan. " Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku nggak merasa sedih."

Tatapan Shindong berubah kaget. " Maksudmu? Kau gila?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. " Aku nggak sedih- sedih amat. Aku sakit hati dan kesal karena kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku. Akukan sahabatmu, Shindong!" Kupukul lengannya kencang.

Shindon tersenyum miris. " Karena itu mianhae.. Aku menyesal.." Ucapnya.

" Ah, sudahlah.." Aku menoleh menatap Nari. " Aku yang jadinya malu. Nari, lupakan semua ucapanku, deh." Kutatap Shindong lagi. " Ini rahasia kita bertiga, ya.. Jangan bilang siapa- siapa kalau aku nyaris saja merebut pacarmu itu!"

Shindong mengangguk cepat. " Kau benar nggak membenciku, kan?"

" Ah, babo! Aku nggak mungkin membencimu.. Untung perasaanku pada Nari masih belum high level, jadi aku nggak merasa terlalu hancur." Balasku sambil mencoba tersenyum. " Santai aja, bro!" Kutepuk bahu Shindong penuh keyakinan.

Shindon tersenyum. " Gomawo, Yesung.."

" Gomawoyo, Yesung.." Nari langsung memelukku sebentar. " Mianhaeyo.. Aku nggak akan kasih tahu siapa- siapa kalau kau pernah menyukaiku." Janjinya.

Kuacungkan jempolku. " Good!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie tertawa geli begitu aku selesai menceritakan semua kejadian tadi sore.

Aku menatapnya kesal. " Kau pikir ini lucu apa?" Kucubit pipinya yang gembung itu gemas.

Dia langsung mengelak lagi. " Hyaha.. Sakiit, oppa!" Serunya sambil mengelak dan tetap tertawa geli.

Kulepaskan dia dan kutatap langit malam yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku yang kubiarkan terbuka setengahnya. Udara musim dingin masuk kedalam kamarku. Dingin sama seperti hatiku yang baru saja patah. Kau menyedihkan Yesung..

Wookie ikut bersandar dikaca jendela kamarku yang tertutup sebagian. " Kan sudah kubilang. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari lama." Gumamnya.

Kutatap Wookie. " Kapan kau tahu? Padahal mereka bilang nggak ada yang tahu."

Wookie melipat kakinya dan bersedekap. " Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua waktu belanja di supermarket. Mereka gandengan tangan. Tadinya aku mau cerita, tapi oppa bilang kau menyukai Nari-sshi. Aku jadi nggak tega."

" Aargh, kenapa nggak cerita aja? Kan kalau aku tahu aku jadinya nggak malu- maluin begini. Aku nyaris aja merebut Nari dari Shindong. Teman macam apa aku ini?"

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Kau nggak merebut siapa- siapa, oppa.. Kau kan hanya nggak tahu. Jadi bukan salahmu."

Aku memikirkan perkataan Wookie. Tadi Nari dan Shindong juga mengatakan hal yang serupa. Ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Aku kan nggak mengetahui kalau mereka berdua pacaran. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyukai Nari.

" Jadi, sekarang oppa patah hati lagi?" Goda Wookie sambil menyenggol lenganku.

Kutatap dia kesal. " Kenapa kau kelihatan senang kalau aku patah hati? Kau itu adikku bukan, sih?"

" Aku kan adikmu, oppa!" Wookie langsung memelukku manja.

Kuusap kepalanya. " Adik seharusnya mendukung percintaan kakaknya, bukannya merasa senang kalau kakaknya patah hati." Ucapku gemas.

Wookie melepas pelukannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Yah, aku kan sudah berusaha menyemangatimu, oppa. Jadi jangan marah- marah, dong.." Belanya lagi sambil berdiri dengan bertumpu ditumitnya.

Kutatap jam yang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. " Tidur sana."

Wookie mengangguk. Tiba- tiba Wookie mencium pipiku lembut dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Jalan hidup oppa masih panjang, kok.. Kuharap oppa segera menemukan cinta yang baru, ya.." Gumamnya lembut sambil berdiri. " Malam, oppa.." Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Entah perasaan apa yang menyelimutiku sekarang, aku masih membeku ditempatku. Perlahan kusentuh pipiku yang tadi dicium oleh Wookie.

Kenapa jantungku berdegup keras? Ada apa ini? Yesung, kau gila!

Wookie itu adikku!

.

.

* * *

.

skedar info.. crita ini bsa dibilang brsambung ke series berikutnya.. (info ngg penting!)

hhehe..

oke.. oke..

crta kdua kim family, niih... makasih klo udah mw bca series pertama n yg ini..

ok!

review, yaa...! :3


End file.
